Loki'd
by 22pirates13wizards
Summary: A series of short pranks inside of the avengers tower. Canon pairings.
1. Natasha and Pepper

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel Universe. Despite tha fact that it is so awesome, if I owned it it would be better because I would get Loki.**

**A/N: I'm going to need more ideas for prank because I'm really bad at making up my own. Reviews and ideas would be amazing because I won't have another chapter if I don't have some pranks.**

Pepper and Natasha were sitting in the Avengers tower sorting through some files. Being girls, they started talking.

"Tony is way to uptight about everything lately," exclaimed Pepper after a while, "I'm getting worried. He won't go out to get takeout. He's actually asking me to make food. He's so caught up in work too. Nothing seems to calm him down."

"Oh. I know just the thing. He needs to be Loki'd."

"Are you proposing what I think you are?"

"Yes."

"No. No. Not going to happen. It won't work. It will make him worse."

"Really. You are really stubborn."

"Fine."

* * *

Pepper aimed the cameras at Tony as he walked into his storage room for all of his 'Marks'. They watched from Pepper's office as he screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED? MY SUITS!"

It was admittedly a justified exclamation, but it was so funny. Pepper and Natasha had used some washable paints to cover his suits. One was bright pink with unicorns and flowers. One was all black with a fake white short and red tie at the top. Yet another was raimbow striped, and best of all, another had neon polka dots. It was perfect.

The intercom blipped on in the storage room as the two women's voices were heard saying,

"You just got Loki'd!"


	2. Tony

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

Tony walked into the living room to see all the Avengers laughing at the prank. He really wanted to get back at Natasha and Pepper.

* * *

While brainstorming, he realized that he shouldn't prank his date, and he wouldn't win a fight against Natasha without his suit, so he would have to settle with pranking the entire tower. But what to do? He went into the control room.

"Jarvis, what languages do you speak?"

"I speak over 500 dialects, but my primary dialects are English, binary and Spanish." Jarvis informed Tony with his odd British accent.

* * *

"Jarvis, where is Tony?" Asked Bruce, Pepper and Cap't.

"Er ist in seiner Werkstatt, stotternd vor Lachen." (German for, He is in his workshop, splittering with laughter) Jarvis said.

"Could you please repeat that?" Asked Pepper.

"Er ist in seiner Werkstatt, stotternd vor Lachen."

"In English!" They all yelled.

"Ich bin nicht berechtigt, Englisch zu sprechen." (German for, I am not permitted to speak English.)

"I give up." Pepper said. "I have no clue what he's saying. I only know it's in German. Tony took a class a couple of years ago and was speaking in German 24/7."

Then the voice was heard, just in that room, from the intercom, "You just got Loki'd!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha, Clint and Thor were all watching television.

"I still do not get it. This television, how does it work?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. Ask Jarvis," said Clint.

"Möchten Sie wirklich wissen? Es ist sehr kompliziert." Jarvis distinct voice appeared. (German for, Would you really like to know? It is very complicated.)

"Why didn't I ever take German?! Too many times it would prove helpful. I should take a course. I think the academy (from Agents of SHIELD) has a course." Natasha exclaimed.

"Yes the acadamy has a course. And I took it. The freaking machine said, Would you really like to know? It is very complicated." Clint said.

"Actually. I'll have Tony explain it." Said Thor. Not trusting Clint as a interpreter.

Then, Tony's voice came on over the intercom, "Not Loki'd."

**A/N: please review. Don't hate if you speak German. I was using google translate so it probably isn't perfect.**


	3. Tony 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

Tony really needed to get back at Natasha. He knew she would be really pissed off but she painted his suits, then was one of the two who didn't fall for his prank. He was pissed off. He needed to do something that would get in her way. What did she do a lot of? Fighting, fighting, talking/flirting with Clint, fighting, fighting, fighting, and in the morning, she spent about a half an hour in the bathroom after her shower, putting on makup.

* * *

Natasha was drying her hair after her shower. She plugged in the blow dryer and blew dryed her hair, only to find that the setting was on high so her hair looked like she had gelled it back to look wind swept. It took about five minutes to brush it back. Then she leaned down to wash her face. She turned the water on and it sprayed a blast of water onto her face and shirt. She turned it off then tryed again, to disastrous results. This was not her day. Then, suspiciously, she looked at the sink faucet. There was tape all over it except for the small bit aimed away from the sink.

"Tony!" She moaned.

She walked out into the living room, soggy shirt, face, hair and all,

"Tony," she said with a very unpleasant look on her face, "what is the point of this?"

"Loki'd?" He replied sheepishly.

Everyone in the room erupted in laughter.

**A/N: Please review, I need prank ideas. **


End file.
